


The Window to the Heart

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: No words are spoken but the firm look on the man’s face and his generally formal attire leaves the man at the bar looking sheepish and nodding. Shined black shoes approach the round table and he stands in the centre of the seats, a narrowed gaze is set on one lone figure in the corner.





	The Window to the Heart

** The Window to the Heart **

The party is in full swing, there are expensive bottles of alcohol lining the shelves, some of the gold flecked vodka catches the lights from the dancefloor, refracting them in an odd mix that creates a golden rainbow. Just to the right of the bar is a luxurious VIP booth with plush, salmon, velour seats. In the centre sits a glass table with chrome, angular legs, though those can’t be seen because of the various array of drinks and snacks covering the entire table top. In the deepest corner sits a young man, only nineteen years of age but his masculine features speak of someone more mature. There is a youthful hue to his bronzed skin however which gives way to a boyish charm that leaves those around him enamoured at every turn. On closer inspection there is a sheen to the young man which is a tell-tale sign of his previous dancing only a few moments prior; to add to the evidence of this night’s activities is the slight rosy flush to the apples of his cheeks, clearly from the alcohol.

“Jongin, another round?” A ginger, freckled boy from the bar gestures towards him, the universal sign for drink. There is a contemplative look on Jongin’s face, plush lips sliding to the side with indecision before his hands play out a resigned gesture and the younger male is nodding in answer.

“He doesn’t want another round, he’s leaving.” A deep voice cuts through the surrounding noises to reach the ears of the red headed man who stares at him with confusion. No words are spoken but the firm look on the man’s face and his generally formal attire leaves the man at the bar looking sheepish and nodding. Shined black shoes approach the round table and he stands in the centre of the seats, a narrowed gaze is set on one lone figure in the corner.

“We’re leaving.” Is all the man says, remaining still and firm in his stance.

“No, we’re not. I’m having a good time. Why are you even here?” Jongin replies, his voice is steady and resolute.

“That doesn’t matter right now. I have strict orders to bring you home, now.” There is a certain emphasis placed on that final word that rubs Jongin up the wrong way.

“Listen Kyungsoo, I don’t need your help. I’m having fun with my friends and I will take the private car home so there’s nothing to worry about.” His voice takes on a slightly childish edge now, no matter how hard he tries to come across as mature.

During the conversation the booth slowly empties, his friends knowing better than to get involved in such matters and relocating to the restroom or the dancefloor.

“You’re not safe here, we are leaving. If you choose to resist I’ll have no choice but to close down the entire club with instructions for everyone to leave and go home.” Kyungsoo places his hands in his pockets, he still hasn’t moved an inch from his place close to where the younger sits.

“You’re fucking unbelievable, do you know that?!” Jongin hisses through his teeth as he slams his half full glass of some sweet concoction onto the table. Reluctantly he stands and begins to walk behind Kyungsoo who already knows he has won and is leading them out to the car. As he passes he gives a few frowning faces and nods of the head to his friends, signalling his unwillingness as he leaves.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The car ride is silent, the man driving has his complete attention and focus on the road and Jongin has opted to sit in the back, pouting and looking generally disgruntled as the only sounds that escape his lips are long, overdramatic sighs. The younger plays with his phone towards the end of the journey, messaging his friends to apologise, apparently giving up the petulant child front.

The driver side door opens and before Kyungsoo can walk around to open Jongin’s door, the younger is out of the car, slamming the door with the most force possible and climbing the stairs to their family home. Not a single word spoken. The time is around 1am and he takes himself straight up to his room. What he doesn’t see is Kyungsoo’s frowning face and the falter in his step as he considers going to talk to the younger in his room. He thinks better of it though and is soon turning on his heel and heading to his own quarters on the ground floor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jongin wakes early the next morning, or later that morning to be precise. The clock reads 8am and as he turns over he can feel his head is heavy and how his stomach lurches. His eyes catch the two small capsules of paracetamol and a glass of water placed neatly on his wooden bedside table and he frowns before swinging his legs over the side and taking them. His stomach purrs in protest as the ice-cold water enters and Jongin can feel as it travels all the way down. Shivering, he washes up quickly, grabs his dressing gown and pads silently downstairs where he can smell delicious food as always.

“Morning Jongin dear, how was your night?” April, the middle-aged maid asks. She has just finished with the hash browns and sausages and is in the process of arranging some pastries onto a modern marble slab. Jongin sits with a heavy thunk at the breakfast bar, he always sits here, his parents prefer the table but he finds it easier to chat with April from up here and he enjoys watching her cook.

“Could’ve been better.” Jongin mumbles as he rubs his hands down his face, his blonde hair is sticking up at unruly angles and occasionally flopping into his line of sight.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Would you like some hash browns and eggs or some pain au chocolate today?” She knows his usual favourites and he lets out a small smile at her eager face.

“Hash browns and eggs please.” He gives a grateful smile as she passes them up to him and his stomach grumbles, he’s unsure if it is unhappy at the sight of a heavy breakfast after all that alcohol or if he is just hungry. He guesses there is only one way to find out.

“Ah Kyungsoo, have a seat. The usual?” April asks as she greets the bodyguard with a warming smile.

“Morning April, yes please.” Kyungsoo takes a seat at the opposite end of the breakfast bar, he is reading the newspaper and has what Jongin can see as a half empty cup of coffee.

“You’re later than usual for breakfast this morning.” She points out before sliding a bowl of porridge and fruit towards the raven haired man.

“I had some things to attend to early this morning, thanks.” He mutters his response, as militant as ever, before beginning to read his newspaper and eat his breakfast.

“Tea dear?” Jongin is interrupted from his watching of the bodyguard to see April offering him his morning cup of tea.

“Thanks. Also, thanks for the headache tablets this morning.” Jongin gives a small smile as he butters his toast to make his usual hash brown and scrambled egg sandwich.

“I didn’t leave those for you dear. Must have been someone else, maybe your mother stopped by?” She smiles before walking into the back to load the dishwasher.

Jongin knows his mother would never do such a thing and he casts a small glance in Kyungsoo’s direction before continuing to eat. The granite worktop of the breakfast bar feels cool under his arm with each mouthful he takes and he chooses to concentrate on the various grains of stone rather than the man to his left who is still reading his paper like nothing happened.

“So I guess you had a fun night last night if your head is sore this morning?” April is back and she makes her usual morning conversation with Jongin.

“It was alright, would have been more fun if I didn’t have to leave early.” He glares intentional daggers at the bodyguard who seems to have finished his breakfast and is drinking the last of his coffee, he doesn’t make a move or respond in any way.

“Oh dear, well. At least you had some fun though. What are your plans for today?” She continues the conversation, steering it towards less complicated topics. About five minutes later, just as they are busy discussing April’s planned holiday to visit her daughter there is a scrape of a stool against the oak flooring which breaks the atmosphere, changing it suddenly to something tense.

“Thanks April, I’ll see you later.” Kyungsoo passes her the empty dishes and as he passes Jongin, the elder slams the newspaper down in front of him.

_‘Club in drug raid, 16 arrested on suspicion of dealing and possession of Class A drugs.’ _Is the line he reads first before noticing the very familiar picture of the club he was at last night. He bites his lip as he realises that maybe Kyungsoo was just looking out for him after all. As the prime minister’s son, if he was caught at this club, innocent or not, it would have been a big scandal and a huge headache for his family.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Later that day, when Jongin returns from his volunteer work down at the children’s centre the house is especially quiet. He knows his mother is at her weekly event meeting but his father is usually home around this time. He peeks his head into his father’s office only to note that nothing is out of place, no mugs on the desk, no new paperwork on the pile; it seems his father hasn’t been home all day. He moves through the living room and finally into the kitchen, searching for any sign of life. When he doesn’t see any he simply sighs before opening the fridge. April doesn’t work in the evenings but she always leaves food ready to put in the oven or to reheat in the microwave. Jongin isn’t in the mood for anything in there so he decides to order food instead. He sets up camp on the sofa in the living room, scanning through the list of takeaway places before he decides on Indian food.

“That’s full of salt and fat you know.” Is Kyungsoo’s comment as it slices through the silence and makes Jongin jump. He makes a big show of pretending the elder didn’t scare him.

“I know.” Is Jongin’s clipped response.

He notices Kyungsoo has placed his briefcase on the sideboard near the door, he must have got home from his father’s office.

“Your father wanted me to tell you that he won’t be home for the next week, he has a conference in Sweden to attend.” Kyungsoo is still wearing his full suit, shoes left at the door and house slippers on his feet. Jongin looks back at him from the couch and simply nods his head. “He’s asked me to watch out for you while he’s gone so please inform me of where you’re going and when so that I can do my job smoothly.”

“I’m nineteen years old, I don’t need a babysitter.” Jongin grumbles.

“Your safety is my number one concern in the next few days and I assure you that there are a lot more threats out there that you are unaware of. I am not a babysitter, I am a bodyguard.”

“I’m not the prime minister, I don’t need a bodyguard.”

“And why is that?” The raven is looking tired but still he is cold and calm in his question.

“Nobody is going to want to do anything to me, I’m not anyone special and I don’t attract attention to myself. I’m sensible and I watch what I’m doing and who I hang around with. I’m used to this by now, it’s been five years already. I’m not some stupid thoughtless kid.” Jongin is angry, he hates that Kyungsoo seems to see him as some helpless child.

“I never said you were.”

“Well you treat me like I am.”

“I treat you how I treat every member of this family, as someone that needs to be protected.”

“Yeah well, I can protect myself.”

“You may feel that way but I have a job to do. I have orders to follow. So please keep me informed of your schedule. If you need anything I will be in your father’s office arranging some security detail for an upcoming event.” The bodyguard strides away without so much as a glance back at Jongin who now sits on the sofa, phone in hand. His appetite diminished.

Jongin feels like a royal asshole. What he should have done, what he wanted to do, was thank Kyungsoo for his help yesterday. Jongin had no idea the club was involved with illicit activities he was just enjoying dancing and having some drinks. Instead he has now alienated the man even further and he hates that it bothers him so much. Kyungsoo isn’t a friend or a family member, it shouldn’t matter but for some reason it does. His mind takes him back to the day he woke up with paracetamol and water…was it really this cold-hearted man who left them there?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kyungsoo has been working for Prime Minister Kim for five years now and his line of work is never the same from one day to the next. He began as one of Mr Kim’s bodyguards when he was just 18 years old and five years later had worked his way up to become the official bodyguard to the Kim family, this meant a change in venue for him last year when he moved into the house so that he was available, at Mr Kim’s request, 24 hours a day.

So it’s officially been a year since he moved in and his duties changed drastically. Sometimes it feels a little too much and a little suffocating but most of the time, he likes that he doesn’t have a long commute to work. He is paid extremely well and all of his living expenses are covered meaning that he can save a LOT of money whilst working here. He is also aware that next year will spell the end of this job as Mr Kim has to legally step down as Prime Minister, being unable to be re-elected as six years is the maximum serving time.

Kyungsoo thinks about where he started and where he is now as he continues making arrangements for the upcoming charity event. The one thing that troubles him the most in all of this is Jongin, the more he gets placed alongside the younger for security, the more complicated things start to become.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Jongin, sweetie, wake up.” His mother rouses him from his sleep as he blinks away the tiredness and her face comes into focus. He fell asleep on the sofa after dinner whilst watching a film. “Take yourself to bed, don’t sleep down here.” She kindly smooths back his hair as he begins to sit up. “Goodnight sweetie.” She says, standing up and about to retire to her own room.

“Mother? Why is Kyungsoo being assigned to me whilst father is away?”

“What do you mean dear?”

“Well it seems odd. I mean he is father’s top bodyguard, shouldn’t he be attending the trip in Sweden instead? It seems strange to have him hang around here and be assigned to me that’s all.” Jongin is still half asleep and so he wonders if he just imagines the apprehensive expression on her face.

“Your father can’t go away and leave us all alone, just in case. He probably trusts Kyungsoo to look after us the best, given that he lives here too. That’s all. Now go to sleep and get some rest.” Her smile wavers a little but Jongin is exhausted from a long day and his disorienting nap so he bids her goodnight and settles in his room. He notices that April has washed and pressed his suit, leaving it hanging on his wardrobe door ready for the morning.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jongin hates wearing suits, although he grew up wearing them he still feels uncomfortable in them both physically and mentally. Physically they are somewhat restrictive for his movement and comfort and mentally he still feels like he is playing dress up as a grown-up who has his life together, because ultimately, he doesn’t. He enters the office of his father’s friend and takes a seat at his computer. He doesn’t need to work, he has enough money in his trust fund to last him a lifetime and Jongin wants to spend his time volunteering and helping those less fortunate than himself. His father however would have none of it and insisted he knew what it was like to earn a living as well as volunteering, so here he is. Working for minimum wage and hating every second of it. As he clicks through his files and begins typing his report, he thinks back to this morning.

_As he left the bedroom he ran into Kyungsoo who was standing there, face stoic and posture proud._

_“You didn’t give me your schedule.” Was the only thing he said when Jongin had stopped and looked confused at his presence._

_“I’m going to be late, can we discuss this later?” Jongin made a move to pass the elder but he didn’t budge._

_“What are your plans after work, will you travel anywhere?” Kyungsoo was really getting on Jongin’s nerves now._

_“No, I’m coming straight home. Can you move now?”_

_“Here. Call me if your schedule changes.” Kyungsoo passed him his business card as if Jongin didn’t already have the man’s number programmed into his phone for a year now, at his father’s request._

_“Sure thing.” Jongin put the card into his pocket and then Kyungsoo moved from blocking his way._

_What he hadn’t expected was for Kyungsoo to join him on his drive to work, not saying a word and riding in the company car as if this was a regular routine. Once Jongin got out for work and thanked the driver, Kyungsoo also alighted and took up a position at the reception downstairs as he informed the receptionist that he was extra security for the rest of the week. Jongin could only gape unbelievably before rolling his eyes and taking the lift up to the fourth floor where his office was._

‘Is he just standing down there, waiting for me to finish work?’ Jongin tries to shake the thought from his head but he can’t. This is too much. Why is Kyungsoo sticking so close to him? The expression on his mother’s face from last night comes to mind again but he decides to ignore that too, at least for now.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The rest of his week was intolerable as he had to inform Kyungsoo every evening that he will go to work and where he is going after. The man came to work with him every morning and proceeded to his usual post in the reception area. On Thursday he had informed the bodyguard that he was meeting friends for dinner and was absolutely seething as Kyungsoo entered the small ramen restaurant, swept the area to make sure the space was secure, before standing outside the restaurant the entire time he was there. It is on Thursday evening that he finally snaps.

“What the hell is your problem?” Jongin is fuming as he exits the restaurant, he already bid goodbye to his friends and now he is standing on the pavement with his fists clenched at his sides in only his shirt, his tie stuffed in his briefcase and his jacket still in the car. The weather is maddeningly cold at this time of year, there is a distinct bite to the air that promises the arrival of snow. The car is already there and waiting but Jongin can’t bare the thought of sharing the same confined space as the man in front of him.

“I’m sorry.” Is Kyungsoo’s response, the other still in his suit from earlier, in exactly the same position.

“You should be, how do you expect me to have a good time with my friends when you are stood out here the whole time guarding me?”

“I wasn’t apologising. I meant I’m sorry, I don’t understand the question.”

“Is this really necessary? It’s a small ramen shop on the outskirts of town. I mean come on! Nobody even knows I’m here. This is ridiculous.” Jongin is practically shaking with anger as he stares into stoic eyes.

“I’m just doing my job, that’s all.” Kyungsoo states monotonously.

“Well, I’m not driving back with you. I can’t right now. Go on without me, I’ll catch a taxi.” The younger is trying to calm himself down, pacing slightly along the pavement. The bodyguard is stock still.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that. It’s not safe.” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows and puts his hands in his pockets.

“Fine then! I’m taking the car. Find your own way home.” The tanned male gives the other a cold stare as he approaches the car, almost watching to make sure Kyungsoo doesn’t follow him. The warmth that embraces him as he enters and instructs the driver gives him some sort of comfort. It isn’t until he is watching Kyungsoo’s form disappear through the tinted windows that he notices how the bodyguard lets his stature hunch and he blows warm air onto his hands. It never occurred to him until now that Kyungsoo was probably frozen, being stood out there the entire time whilst Jongin was warm in the shop and eating hot soup noodles. ‘Whatever’ he thinks, ‘I don’t care, it’s his choice to stand out there.’ But a pang in his heart leaves him uncomfortable all night with a restless sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Saturday morning arrives and Jongin can’t believe his luck. He looks at the clock on the wall. 5am. Its five in the morning, his body is aching, his head is boiling and yet he is shivering. Great, just what he wants on the weekend, to be sick.

7am and he is in his bathroom throwing up, he hasn’t felt this bad in such a long time. It isn’t long after he’s gone back to bed, a bucket at the side in case he feels the need to vomit some more that there is a small knock.

“Come in.” Jongin croaks out, his throat is sore and burning.

“Hey sweetie, I heard you up and about earlier, are you okay?” His mother asks, knowing full well that her son is sick given the evidence laid before her. “I have meetings all day today, are you sure you’re going to be alright on your own?”

“I’ll be fine.” Is all he can mutter before she reassures him and says she will call him later to check in. Jongin wishes April was here to keep him company (it’s her weekend off) but then realises she would have been busy with the household cleaning anyway.

He becomes delirious at some point and ends up waking up in a hot sweat, throwing off his covers and taking off his pyjama shirt. The TV in his room is now playing some daytime weekend show that he doesn’t care for, but turning it over seems like too much effort. Eventually he falls back to sleep again.

When he wakes once more it’s around 11am and his mother is calling him. She checks to see how he is and tells him to make sure he gets plenty of rest. Just after he hangs up the phone he hears a solid knock at the door. He is confused but tells the person to enter anyway.

What he doesn’t expect is to see Kyungsoo standing in the doorway with a bag.

“I heard you were sick and I thought these might help.” Is all he says, Jongin is too stunned to say anything and the man enters the room and begins emptying out the items. He places two large bottles of water on the bedside table along with a variety of medication and some crackers.

“What are the crackers for?” Is all Jongin can think to say.

“If you get hungry it’s best not to eat anything too substantial and risk throwing it up again. Dry crackers will help settle your stomach and make you less hungry. You don’t have to eat them though, just if you become hungry.” Kyungsoo is reading the back of the medicine box when Jongin speaks up again.

“Thank you.” He finally manages to say what he should have said a week ago.

“That’s alright. This one needs to be taken every four hours. You should take these tablets every four hours too, but take them alternately. So medicine then two hours later tablets, then medicine. Like that. It will help you recover quickly.” Jongin notices for the first time that Kyungsoo isn’t wearing his suit, rather he has on a fitted white T-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. He looks a lot younger like this and Jongin can see for the first time the body underneath the suit, Kyungsoo must work out a lot as his shoulders are broad and his arms toned. His chest and thighs look especially firm.

“Kyungsoo, how old are you?” Jongin doesn’t have much of a filter today, he blames the illness and he sits up in bed, reaching for the medicine.

“Why do you ask?” Of course the elder would answer him with another question. Typical Kyungsoo.

“You look a lot younger when you’re not in your suit.”

“Ah. Well I’m 23, I started working for your father at 18 straight out of college.” Kyungsoo looks a little uncomfortable as he stands beside the small table, almost as if he feels like he shouldn’t be in here. Unsure of what to do with his hands, he rests them in his usual bodyguard posture, hands clasped together at his front.

“Wow, that’s ambitious for someone so young. I don’t think I could do it.”

“Well, it takes different kinds of people to do different kinds of jobs I guess.”

“I guess. Anyway, thank you.” Jongin smiles slightly and notices how Kyungsoo’s thick, strong brows seem weaker than usual, the serious look on his features replaced with something softer and more passive, not quite a smile though.

“You said that already.” The elder nods his head and turns to retreat from the room.

“I mean for the whole club thing last weekend too. I never thanked you. I would have been in a lot of trouble, I wouldn’t have been able to keep volunteering at the children’s centre if I’d been involved in those rumours.” The younger feels a weight lifted from his chest.

“Just doing my job. If you need anything else just shout me.” Is the only response Jongin gets as Kyungsoo exits the room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He wakes the next day to sunlight beaming through the open blinds. His phone reads 8.23am and the first thing he notices is how his stomach grumbles. He had eaten a few crackers yesterday afternoon and started to feel a little better.

Feet tread lightly on the wooden flooring as he pads gently down the stairs and towards the kitchen. He notices the delicious aroma filling his nose and wonders if April is here for some reason but as he rounds the corner he sees none other than Kyungsoo behind the kitchen island.

“Uhm, hi.” The tanned male offers, grabbing Kyungsoo’s attention and making him look up.

“How are you feeling?” There is a soft tilt to the elder’s lips and Jongin revels in the sight that it’s an almost-smile.

“A whole lot better but not a hundred percent yet. What are you making?” Jongin notices it smells divine as he gets closer and sits gingerly on the stool by the breakfast bar. He can hear the radio playing faintly from the utility room at the back, he can’t make out the song but it sounds easy going and sunny.

“Spanish omelette, would you like one? I have plenty of mixture just in case you were feeling up to breakfast.”

“Y-yeah, that sounds great.” Jongin gives a tentative smile, unsure how to act around this version of Kyungsoo, one that seems so easy-going and bright.

He watches the other work for a minute or two, noticing the distinct differences between him and April. Kyungsoo commands a masculine grace in the kitchen, like a bubble of unspoken respect surrounds him. April on the other hand has a gentle gracefulness that is akin to a roaring fire on a winters evening, soothing and homely. He notices how his raven hair is perfectly styled back away from his face, the undercut showing at the sides. It’s the complete opposite to Jongin’s blonde, unruly hair which he self-consciously tries to flatten down, succeeding only slightly. Kyungsoo’s biceps flex lightly as he tosses the omelette ingredients around in the cast iron pan, there’s no mistaking the finesse he possesses almost like a professional chef at first glance. If not for Jongin’s knowledge that Kyungsoo is a bodyguard, he would have easily mistaken him for a culinary genius.

“So how come I haven’t seen you cook before?” Jongin muses, if only to distract his eyes from their current fixation on a strong chest.

“Well, usually on weekends off I go away with friends or I stay at their house. This was an unexpected weekend off given your illness, usually when I’m working at the weekend I don’t have time for breakfast, I just grab something on my way or wait until lunch.”

“Ah I see. I guess I wouldn’t know that, I usually don’t wake up until turned 10am on a Sunday.” Jongin feels a little sheepish stating the fact he sleeps in so late when Kyungsoo barely has time to eat.

“I wish I could sleep in. I’m just an early bird. Do you want cheese in your omelette?”

“No thanks, eggs and cheese don’t mix well with me.” Kyungsoo nods before sliding both frying pans under the grills on the back wall, two ovens, two grills, no wonder April loves this kitchen.

“So what time did you wake up today?” Jongin asks if only to fill the silence now that Kyungsoo lays the plates on the counter ready to serve when it’s done.

“Around 5.30am. I went for a run and then headed to the market to get some fresh vegetables. I usually wake around that time during the week so I can hit the gym or the pool or take a run before work. Exercise really helps to wake me up.” Kyungsoo is suddenly laughing and Jongin thinks it’s the best thing he’s seen in a long time.

“What?” The elder only continues to laugh for a few seconds.

“The look on your face when I say I wake up to exercise, it looked like you had just seen the most disgusting thing on the planet.” The elder chuckles before turning around and using the damp cloth, takes the frying pan by the handle before gently sliding the omelette out of the pan with a spatula. It looks magnificent on the plate as Kyungsoo hires it up and places it before him.

“I guess I’m just not a fan of waking up early to exercise. I prefer to hit the gym after work, when I can be bothered that is. This looks amazing by the way.” Jongin’s mouth is almost watering just looking at it. Kyungsoo joins him at the breakfast bar, not beside him but not at the opposite end like usual either.

“Thanks. Bon Appetit.” The elder smiles and his thick lips reveal pearly white teeth, Jongin has to stop himself from choking on the food.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jongin is going to sue Kyungsoo for whiplash. Their encounter on Sunday morning was a nice and welcomed surprise, very much contrary to the event currently taking place.

“I’m sorry what?” Jongin balks ungracefully.

“I have been assigned as your bodyguard until the foreseeable future. You need to take me to the children’s centre with you.” Kyungsoo explains in a matter-of-fact way.

“You can’t just turn up and hang around there, you will scare the kids.”

“I’m just here to do my job. Nothing else.” There it is again, cold and professional Kyungsoo. It’s like the weekend never happened.

“Well I’m telling you that you can’t. I volunteer there, there has to be background checks and protocol in place for any new members or visitors.” Jongin can’t believe someone like Kyungsoo could be so dense as to not realise that.

“Your father has assured me that the centre are well aware of my presence and it won’t be a problem.” Kyungsoo ends the conversation abruptly as he slides into the back of the company car, leaving a disgruntled Jongin standing on the driveway. With nothing else to do other than accept the situation he also enters the car and spends the entire drive looking at his phone to ignore the elder’s presence.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kyungsoo watches intently as Jongin goes about his day. He notices how kind and caring the young man is as he plays with the children and is patient with them when they are learning. Currently Jongin is playing a board game with a young boy when the younger bursts into tears, Kyungsoo can’t hear why all he can do is watch. He notices as the tanned skin male runs inside for some tissues and how he sits with the young boy, talking with him for twenty full minutes before the younger seems okay again. ‘Jongin would make a great father’ he finds himself thinking as he notices the small smile on the other’s face and the pure joy it clearly brings from helping and hanging out with the kids here. Most of the children in this centre are orphans or in the care system, they need someone like Jongin who can help them with a pure and happy heart, someone with no ulterior motives.

In Kyungsoo’s line of work he has to deal with his fair share of bad people and it’s times like these when he feels lucky and blessed to see the other side to human nature, not ‘good people’ who are embroiled in politics and doing good for the sake of their own image and not the despicable people in the world but seeing someone who truly wants to help and is doing it because this is their passion and this is what they love. Jongin seems much more mature in this moment, when he has responsibility for the lives of these children. Kyungsoo admires him, he really does.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“So you’re telling me there’s a real chance that I could actually be targeted?” Jongin swallows hard, he knew something was up but he didn’t expect it to be to this extent.

“Yes. I’m sorry son, I know none of this is your fault but until we can figure out who this person is or group of people are then I need you to deal with having Mr Do by your side for a while longer. He isn’t here to cause you trouble, he’s here to keep you safe and if anything were to happen to you, I don’t know what I would do. I do know that Mr Do is the only one I trust to do this right.” His father stops talking and places his hand on Jongin’s knee.

“Just for a little while longer?” Jongin double checks.

“Yes. It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just that I don’t want to lose you.” Mr Kim explains with a heavy heart and worried expression.

“So this is just like the club incident I guess. You’re just looking out for me.” Jongin nods and gives a small smile up at his father.

“What club incident?” Mr Kim is frowning now, unable to understand. Jongin looks over at Kyungsoo who is standing by the office doors facing the two men. Mr Kim also turns his head to look at Kyungsoo. “There was an incident I didn’t know about Mr Do?” There is a pregnant pause.

“Yes, sir.” Two simple words that send Mr Kim into panic, it’s clear from the look on his face.

“Jongin, wait outside, I need to talk to Mr Do alone.” He knows better than to challenge his father and follows instructions immediately. He makes sure to leave the door ajar though as he listens to the conversation inside.

“What happened?” His father’s voice is stern.

“The drug raid at a club in the city last week. Jongin was there partying with his friends. I was listening to the police communications as part of another job, when I heard they were on the way to bust the place. I knew Jongin was there so I went to get him before the police arrived.” Kyungsoo is factual in his account and nothing more.

“My son wasn’t doing drugs, how dare you assume that? He’s a good kid Mr Do, he doesn’t need to be stereotyped just because his family is wealthy.” Jongin has never heard his father speak so angrily and candidly to an employee before.

“I understand that. I know Jongin wasn’t involved in the drugs but if the police and press turned up and he was present that is exactly what they would assume.” Kyungsoo explains himself rationally and calmly and it somehow manages to calm Mr Kim a little too.

“Why didn’t you inform me of this?”

“I didn’t want to worry you and I was afraid I may have stepped out of line by interrupting Jongin’s life without consulting you first. For that I am deeply sorry sir.” Jongin can just about see that Kyungsoo is now bowing his head and looking at the floor.

“Mr Do, you have my full trust and permission to become involved with any member of my family’s life if you deem it a necessary precaution but please, in future, inform me as soon as possible. I don’t like not knowing things about my own loved ones.” Mr Kim has fully calmed down and Jongin can hear the tension leave his father’s voice.

“Yes sir, sorry sir.”

“You may go, please take care of Jongin. The charity banquet is tomorrow night, I expect you not to leave his side.” His father dismisses the bodyguard and that is Jongin’s cue to scurry away from the door.

So after everything that has happened, Kyungsoo really went out of his way and put his neck on the line for Jongin’s safety. Maybe he shouldn’t have been such a brat.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He has starched white cuffs peeking out from beneath a black satin-blend sleeve. Tanned fingers work deftly to apply the diamond Gucci cuff links in a smooth fashion, one that comes with practise. His hands gently brush invisible dust from his jacket and smooth down the front to close the buttons with care. Fingertips then lift to prudently even the final strands of hair where it has been parted at the side and swept to the right, the blonde wisps looking settled and immaculately in order for the first time in a long time. Jongin takes one final glance in the mirror, his sharp jawbone pronouncing itself as he turns his head and body from one side to the other, his Gucci belt buckle standing out nicely against his neatly pressed suit trousers. His final touch will the high shined shoes waiting for him on the shelf beside the front door. It’s been a long time since he dressed up like this, usually the functions are only attended by his parents but this is a cause close to the hearts of all the Kim family. This is a banquet to raise money and awareness for prostate cancer, something Jongin’s grandfather unfortunately passed away from. There is a light knock from the door just as Jongin is making sure his ear piercings are neatly in place. He has a helix piercing on each ear and one lobe piercing on his left.

“Are you almost ready?” Kyungsoo is standing there looking unfathomably handsome. The man wears a suit almost every day as Jongin’s bodyguard but for some reason, this one is different, or maybe Kyungsoo is just different today. Instead of his usual swept back hair, this time his hair falls effortlessly to the side, the front slightly overhanging one eyebrow. His pale skin contrasts beautifully against the fabric of his black suit. He wears a bow tie as opposed to the usual necktie, his cuff links are a solid silver with a soft engraving and his stance looks powerful and suave in those trousers as they are fitted in all the right places. He can’t even begin to comprehend why Kyungsoo looks so different but he does, in the best way possible.

After being caught staring Jongin feels the tips of his ears redden ever so slightly before he replies “Yeah, ready to go.” Kyungsoo smells amazing too, now that he is closer and they are walking towards the front door.

“You look great.” Kyungsoo mentions whilst Jongin is tying his laces. An unexpected compliment indeed.

“Thanks…” Jongin straightens up, shoes now on. “…so do you.” A small smile lights up his face and he sees it mirrored in Kyungsoo’s own.

The elder leads the way out as Jongin locks the door behind them, his parents will already be there. As he turns around he notices Kyungsoo is holding the passenger door open for him, the door to Kyungsoo’s car. The one he’s only ever been in once when the bodyguard rescued him from the club.

“We’re taking your car?” Jongin is surprised, he expected the company car and his usual driver to be out front waiting for them.

“Yep, it’s not like I can drink while I’m on the job and I love driving.” Kyungsoo answers just before Jongin sits down inside and the door closes.

The bodyguard drives a nice but somewhat modest Audi TT RS in a stunning chromatic grey, the seats inside are a black leather with grey stitching and classic motifs.

“It’s about a half hour drive, any music preference?” Kyungsoo asks as he nods towards the LED screen hosting the sound system. Jongin has a lot of music preferences and is usually dying to be given free reign but instead he asks Kyungsoo to play what he usually likes to listen to.

It turns out Kyungsoo has a rather eclectic taste in music and his playlist includes smooth jazz, swing, pop and rock. Jongin doesn’t mind it and he isn’t much of a jazz fan but for some reason, it fits Kyungsoo to a tee and matches perfectly with their surroundings. It makes a nice ambiance and Jongin really appreciates it. He thinks he will just ask to take charge of the stereo system on the way back.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The first thing Jongin notices as they exit the car are the cameras from the press. He physically tenses up and instantly feels Kyungsoo’s hand on his right shoulder squeezing as if to say ‘relax, it will be fine.’ He feels the rigidity leave his body as they both step forward. Kyungsoo does his job as a good bodyguard should and shoulders Jongin from the press who are being impolite, waiting with him as he answers questions from others until they are inside. Jongin notices that Kyungsoo collects his earpiece at the doorway from another security person and he slots it into his ear without much effort at all.

This is a first for Kyungsoo, he is usually watching from afar and making the rounds to keep the prime minister and his wife safe but this time he is to stay beside Jongin the entire night, meet the people who approach him and feedback on anyone suspicious.

Jongin knows that someone is out to get him, they have received various anonymous threats about the prime minister’s son which his father hasn’t taken lightly. Jongin would be lying to say it hasn’t shaken him, he doesn’t know if this is some sick prank or a person or group of people who truly wish to harm him for whatever inane reason. Either way, he feels a bit safer having Kyungsoo watching over him.

The night plays out beautifully. The formal speeches have been given, money donated and food served. As of yet, only a handful of people have introduced themselves to Jongin and Kyungsoo has mentally logged all of them and made sure to report their names just in case.

“Come on, just once?” Jongin is pulling insistently on Kyungsoo’s sleeve.

“No thanks, I’ll pass.” Kyungsoo shrugs him off once more.

“Please? I really want to dance and I’m too scared to dance with anyone else just in case.” Jongin bites his lip.

There is a slight pause before a deep exhale.

“Fine, just one dance and then we’re done.” Kyungsoo resigns and walks towards the dance floor. It’s some upbeat song with some typical clubland synths and bass that the elder despises but he decides after a few seconds that the smile on Jongin’s lips is worth it. Jongin dances effortlessly as if this is something natural to him, and Kyungsoo finds himself just kind of moving and occasionally looking around to see how other people are dancing. He isn’t too bad but next to Jongin he looks like an awkward grandpa.

Once the song ends Jongin spends a good few minutes dismissing himself, saying goodbyes and thank yous to the host company. He bows appropriately and exhaustingly smiles and shakes hands, promises to attend everybody’s next functions even if he has no intention to, just to be polite and finally, he is out the doors of the grand hall and on the pavement outside.

It isn’t until they are a little further from the building and walking towards the underground car park that a man walks towards them on the street, he has his hood up but it’s raining so he doesn’t seem suspicious, that is until Kyungsoo spots something from the corner of his eye. The streetlamp above reflects in an unusual place and before Jongin can even become aware, the older male is tackling the stranger to the ground.

“Jongin call the police and tell them we have subdued an armed attacker. Then call your father.”

It is all happening in a whirlwind and Jongin’s heart is pounding a thousand beats a minute as he follows the instructions, his eyes never once leave the large machete that now lies on the ground beside the hooded man. He doesn’t even remember what he says on the phone but before he knows it there are sirens in the distance and Kyungsoo is joined by other members of his security team who are pinning the man to the floor.

The man is arrested and his father continues to ask the police to keep this away from the press at the moment given his status. Jongin and Kyungsoo are asked for statements and are told the police may visit them again tomorrow with any follow up questions. His father leaves after making sure Jongin and Kyungsoo are okay, luckily the man was a mere civilian and Kyungsoo’s training meant he was able to subdue him fairly easily.

The drive back home isn’t filled with Jongin’s music tastes like he predicted, instead he finds he is still in a state of shock. If Kyungsoo wasn’t there he would never have noticed the man and he could have been dead right now. Kyungsoo saved his life. Only now is it really hitting him about how dangerous the elder’s job is and what he puts on the line every day for Jongin and his family. Suddenly it has all become very real.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Jongin are you okay? Do you want to talk?” Kyungsoo is worried as he turns off the engine and looks at the unusually quiet man beside him. Jongin is rarely quiet but he knows this incident must have shaken him up.

“I just realised something, all this time I’ve been thinking about how if you weren’t there, I could have died tonight but you could have died too, or been seriously injured. You didn’t know he was a civilian, he could have been a trained hitman or someone with skills or anything but you jumped in there anyway.” Jongin looks up from where he was staring at his lap to see Kyungsoo has moved closer.

“Jongin, it’s my job. This whole time, you knew this is my job. Why are you so surprised now?” Kyungsoo’s eyes have softened as he takes in Jongin’s state.

“Something about tonight just made it all real.” Jongin’s eyes are watering and Kyungsoo’s handsome face is wobbling and blurring in his vision. “I could have died, yes… but you could have died to save my life, I don’t think that’s something I could live with. I can’t imagine you dying or not being around anymore just because of me or my family.” The tears silently fall down golden cheeks, the moonlight being captured in their tiny drops and transported over plump lips before dripping off a sharp jawline and onto the black suit. Kyungsoo instantly unbuckles his seatbelt and moves to comfort the other, he pulls him to his chest, allowing the other to cry as he tries to calm him down with soft strokes across his shoulder blades. It takes a while but eventually Jongin’s breathing isn’t stuttered and punctuated with gasps anymore and he slowly moves back a little, raising his head. His eyes are bloodshot and puffy as he looks back at Kyungsoo.

“It’s alright I’m here, I’m alive, you’re alive. It’s all okay. We need to just put this behind us.” Kyungsoo is trying to wear a reassuring smile now, hoping to see the younger smile back. He moves his thumb to wipe a few stray tears from Jongin’s face in a gesture that everything is going to be fine.

The younger unbuckles his seatbelt then and shuffles closer to his bodyguard.

“Kyungsoo.”

“Yeah?”

There is a wavering and decisive look in Jongin’s eyes, as if trying to conjure up the right words until he decidedly gives up and leans in instead, to capture Kyungsoo’s lips in his own. His way of reassuring himself that the man in front of him is here and alive.

There is a raised eyebrow from the elder and a second of stunted movement before he thinks about pulling away. Just as if Jongin had read his mind however, the younger brings his hands to his neck to deepen the kiss and Kyungsoo finds himself kissing back for several seconds before roughly pulling away.

“Jongin no.” Are the first words out of his breathless chest.

“Kyungsoo please…” he begins but is cut off by the elder.

“I’m your bodyguard, your employee Jongin. Technically I work for you, this isn’t right. What would your father say if he knew we just…I…I have to go. We have to go. Let’s just go inside, your emotions are all over the place right now. Just come inside and get some sleep. We both need some rest.” Kyungsoo doesn’t wait for an answer he simply shuffles back to his seat and out of the car. Jongin is sitting motionless again so the elder opens his door and gestures for him to get out. The younger obliges and they walk silently into the house. “Goodnight Jongin, get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.” Kyungsoo offers him a pat on the shoulder before proceeding to his room. Jongin wanders the living room and kitchen for a few moments, not turning on the lights, before heading to his room for a sleepless night full of worries, panic and nightmares.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“I’m sorry.” Are the first words out of Jongin’s mouth the next morning when he sees Kyungsoo. He had breakfast with his mother and father for once today and then they left for work. Kyungsoo was given the day off and Jongin called in sick at work, he’s not had a day off in the last one and a half years so he knows it won’t be an issue. “I shouldn’t have done what I did. I’m sorry.” Jongin adds when Kyungsoo doesn’t respond.

“It’s okay, a lot happened yesterday. I’m sorry too for just running away like that but I needed time to process everything.” The elder responds as he eats a late breakfast in the kitchen. April is upstairs cleaning the bathrooms and the bedrooms, she had left Kyungsoo’s breakfast on the counter when she heard he had the day off.

“Okay so, are we good?” Jongin proffers.

“Yeah, we’re good.”

Except they weren’t good, that kiss was going to follow them from this point forward. Jongin thinking about the moment when Kyungsoo was kissing him back and Kyungsoo now seeing Jongin in a very different light. That kiss was but a mere catalyst and things weren’t about to calm down any time soon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jongin is at work again, staring at his computer and completing his menial tasks on autopilot. This job took no kind of mental challenge to complete, it was simple and boring, anyone could do it. It also meant that he was constantly thinking about something else as he was completing his tasks, or rather someone else. It is maddening, now he has had a taste of Kyungsoo’s lips on his own, it’s like his mind and body are conspiring against him. He dreams about the two of them in ways that he shouldn’t and every time he is in any close proximity to the elder he finds his mind reliving that fateful scene in the car all over again, like a movie scene on repeat except it feels all too real every single time. What’s worse is that the man is downstairs in reception right now, he knows that at the end of his shift he will have to go back downstairs and share a stifling car ride back home with him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It’s half five in the morning and Jongin just can’t sleep. Ever since the incident he would have nightmares of being stabbed or losing loved ones, he would wake and then be unable to sleep again. Tonight he had a particularly bad nightmare that someone snuck into his bedroom whilst he was sleeping and tried to attack him, of course at that point he woke up. He’s still too riled up to sleep and being in his room feels eerie and unsafe all of a sudden in the early morning light. Instead of sitting in bed and thinking over and over about his nightmare he decides he will go downstairs and watch some TV until the sun comes up and he has to get ready for work.

Just as he finishes tiptoeing down the stairs, not wanting to wake up his parents, he notices something outside and his heart pounds heavily at the thought of a possible intruder. He sneaks over to the kitchen window and that’s when he sees it. His heart only continues its too-fast rhythm as he notices Kyungsoo in trainers, black tank top, shorts and running leggings. The elder is taking a swig from his sports bottle, head tilted back and adam’s apple bobbing. Jongin isn’t sure which is worse, this or the intruder scenario.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Needless to say, watching Kyungsoo train in a morning has become Jongin’s new favourite pass time. It shouldn’t, he knows it’s wrong and he’s hurting himself in the long run but he can’t help it. The more time he spends around Kyungsoo, the more his fascination grows.

This morning Kyungsoo is doing push-ups and sit-ups on the front lawn and Jongin moves a little closer to the kitchen windows to see him properly. There’s a moment though when their eyes meet and Jongin is sure his face looks like a pervert that just got caught, the elder doesn’t stop however, he continues on with his workout as if nothing had happened, breaking eye contact and focusing on a point in the distance. Jongin quickly moves himself back to his room in embarrassment.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He’s outside in the large garage which doubles as his father’s private gym, it’s Saturday morning and he made himself some cereal since April is off this weekend. His father bid him goodbye about ten minutes ago and his mother was out the door before he even ventured back downstairs after his awkward eye contact with a certain man.

“Did you enjoy the show this morning?” A deep voice asks, a hint of a chuckle laced into the mix.

“W-what? Oh that. I was up getting a glass of water and I noticed you out there.” He repeats his practised lie that he spent a good half hour conjuring.

“You should come training with me one morning, you might find you really enjoy it.” Kyungsoo’s tone is back to normal now, that half-professional, half-friendly tone he tends to adopt at the weekends or when they aren’t in a work setting.

“No thanks, I don’t want to wake up that early, I like my sleep.” Not a lie, Jongin thinks but recently it isn’t exactly the truth either.

“Fair enough.” Kyungsoo continues to stand at the doorway to the garage watching as Jongin continues his bicep curls before eventually letting them drop to the floor with a clunk.

“Are you busy right now? I could use a spotter for the bench.” Jongin plucks up the courage from seemingly nowhere to ask the elder, in his own roundabout way, to stay a bit longer.

“I have a few minutes yeah.” There is a slight waver in Kyungsoo’s voice that for some reason, Jongin enjoys.

‘Maybe this was a bad idea,’ Jongin thinks half way through his set. Kyungsoo is standing with his hands beneath the bar should he need to bare the weight and help Jongin if he fails to lift, and his face is in constant view as he lifts the bar up and down. It’s been about five minutes and he is on his third and final set for this current weight.

“Last set.” Jongin announces and Kyungsoo merely nods his head curtly. His arms are burning and he can feel the strain a lot more than previously, he has just a few more to go when his arms suddenly give out and the younger finds himself screwing his eyes shut out of instinct only to open them again when he realises the bar is safely back on the stand. “T-thanks.” Jongin stutters out.

“No problem. I’m going to head back over to the house now anyway.” Kyungsoo sounds off, his voice strained.

“Wait up I’m headed over too, I need a shower.” Jongin then takes off his red T-shirt and carries it in his hand as he looks at it in disgust. “Think this needs a wash, don’t you?” He is chuckling but he doesn’t miss the way Kyungsoo’s eyes scan his torso approvingly before the elder turns around without a word and makes his way back over to the house. It occurs to Jongin at this point that Kyungsoo is clearly just as interested in him, than he is in the elder. Kyungsoo is never going to act on his feelings, he’s too hung up on the employer/employee relationship so if Jongin wants something to happen, he’s going to have to make the move himself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“I need to talk to you.” Are Jongin’s six simple words as he approaches Kyungsoo on Sunday evening.

“Sure, what do you need?” The elder looks soft like this, wearing his pyjamas and sitting in his reading chair, book placed face down on the open page to be picked up later after this conversation.

“Is it okay that I’m here? I don’t want to intrude, we can go somewhere else if you like?” Jongin asks as his eyes take a look around Kyungsoo’s large room for the first time. It’s the same size as his own and has an ensuite that Jongin assumes is the same as his but the layout of the rooms and the windows are flipped in almost a mirror image of his own and the view is distinctly different from the ground floor. It’s both familiar and unfamiliar all in the same space, a little bit like Kyungsoo really.

“Of course, it’s fine. Take a seat.” Kyungsoo gestures to the identical reading chair sitting opposite. As he passes the bathroom he can smell the elder’s scent grow stronger, something uniquely Kyungsoo which Jongin gathers must be a mixture of his various toiletries. They say everyone has a distinct and unique smell that the person can’t pinpoint or notice themselves, it makes Jongin wonder what his scent is like. “So what’s up?”

“I think we need to address this…thing…between us.” Before knocking on Kyungsoo’s door, Jongin had decided that the direct approach is the best approach but he is finding it harder than he thought to be so straightforward with his words.

The elder is silent for a few seconds before he exhales and runs a hand down his face in what seems like exasperation. For once, he is at a loss for words.

“I know that you work for me and you think it’s a bad idea and everything but honestly, I can’t get you off my mind these days. I feel like I’m trapped here thinking about you all the time. The only way to free myself is to move forward somehow so if you can honestly tell me that you have absolutely no romantic feelings for me then I’ll forget about everything and try my best to just move on and work through it. I can’t do that though as long as there is a question lingering in the air. I need to know if you feel even the slightest bit the same as I do. I need you to be completely honest and open with me.” Jongin sits back, a weight is lifted from his shoulders but it feels like it is currently suspended in thin air, ready to crash back down on him and crush him to pieces depending on Kyungsoo’s response.

There’s a long moment of silence and Kyungsoo really is thinking carefully about his next steps. On one hand he could just lie to Jongin, tell him he feels nothing and let the boy move on. However, Jongin deserves the truth and they can both feel whatever is between them, lying about it isn’t going to make it disappear and in the end it will just hurt them both more.

“I’m attracted to you. That much is true, that’s what I understand at the moment. I’m attracted to you physically but also in an emotional sense because you’re an amazing person. I’m still trying to figure out what that means or what should happen but those are the facts for now.” The truth will set you free they say, Kyungsoo isn’t sure right in this moment but they have to move forward, Jongin was right when he said that.

“Okay. So from what you said, then these emotions I’m feeling are mutual. What usually happens when two people who like each other finally meet?” Jongin knows the answer but he doesn’t want to come right out and scare Kyungsoo off, closing off this conversation forever.

“I guess, they date. Get to know each other, take it one step at a time.” Kyungsoo is thoughtful as he responds.

“Then do you think that is something you could do? With me, I mean? Could you agree to date me and see what happens?”

“Our situation is a little different than others Jongin…” This is what the younger feared, that after everything, Kyungsoo is too afraid to cross that professional line. “… but I’m willing to try if you are?” The light that had dimmed in Jongin’s eyes brightens at this prospect.

“I’m definitely willing to try, are you sure?”

“I’m sure. It seems like the only conclusion to our current situation. I only have one condition: we don’t tell your parents until we figure out what this is, deal?” Jongin almost laughs at how this sounds like more of a business deal than an agreement to date. He stifles it for the sake of the conversation as he nods his head.

“Great, so who is taking whom out?”

“Does it really matter? If you go out I have to accompany you, at least until the court case is over.” Kyungsoo raises a brow.

“Yes it matters, it defines the whole dynamic of the date.”

“Fine then, if you’re so bothered then you can take me out.” The elder shrugs, trying to look nonchalant but failing as Jongin notices the slight curve of his lips.

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll see you later Kyungsoo. Wear something nice.” Jongin makes a bee line for the door as he hears Kyungsoo’s flustered response.

“But I have to wear my work suit if we’re going out.” The door closes with a click and Kyungsoo’s book remains open and face down as the elder spends the rest of the evening trying to think up scenarios of what might possibly happen next.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Please! I really want to go, there’s going to be a writer there whose autograph I really want.” Jongin pleads with his mother as she busily picks up things from around the house and puts them in her bag.

“Jongin sweetie I’m going to be late for work at this rate. We can’t have you hanging around at the night market with what happened, I don’t care how careful you say you will be it’s too crowded and dangerous for you.” His mother insists as she finds her lipstick on the counter and begins smoothing it onto her lips using the mirror in the foyer.

“Well what if Kyungsoo comes with me? Then you know I’ll be safe.” Jongin pouts, he knows how to wriggle around his mother without her realising by now.

“Dear, it’s his weekend off. You can’t make him give up his weekend just because you want to go to the night market.”

“But it’s only on this weekend, he can take any weekend off that he wants. Please?” He’s whining now, dragging out the vowel on the last word.

“Also, don’t you think it’s a little selfish and reckless to put yourself in such a dangerous position when it’s Kyungsoo’s life that is on the line if – heaven forbid – the worst should happen?” She is looking at him with her stern expression now, waiting for him to crack and give in.

“Please?” He has on his most charming face now, her teenage son looking younger and more fragile by the minute. She lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Alright, if you can get Kyungsoo to agree to switch his weekend off, IF he agrees, then you can go.” He swings his arm around his mother, her bag being squished unceremoniously between the two of them.

“Thank you!” He beams at her and she shakes her head at how childish he can be sometimes.

“Goodbye sweetie, I’ll be home around eleven so it might be tomorrow night when I see you. Love you.” She waves as best she can whilst de-squishing her bag.

“Love you too, have a great day.” Jongin beams from ear to ear.

“You’re absolutely shameless, you know that right?” Kyungsoo crosses his arms as he leans against the door frame.

“So, about your weekend off…” Jongin grins as he uses the most seductive face he can muster.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Of all the places we could have our first date, why did it have to be a dangerously crowded place like this? You do know that over 7% of people each year are robbed or seriously injured in the night market?” Kyungsoo continues to look around him, he isn’t wearing his usual suit but rather a casual pair of blue denim jeans and a black turtle neck.

“I did not know that, nor do I care, not tonight anyway. I’ve always had this fantasy about having a first date here. Eating street food, playing at some of the game booths and looking at the pretty lights. There’s something magical about it that has captured me ever since I was a child. I haven’t been able to come here since my dad became Prime Minister because it wasn’t safe for me to be walking around here. I’ve missed it so much.” Jongin’s skin is glowing under the street lamps and his face takes on a youthful innocence that Kyungsoo doesn’t see very often.

“Okay then, what’s first on the agenda.” The elder tries to relax himself a little, still hyper aware of any potential dangers but trying his best to pay them less notice.

“Street food of course, come on. These fishcakes are supposed to be the best things ever.” Jongin tugs him gently towards a stand in the very corner and Kyungsoo can only chuckle and go along for the ride.

They spend the evening eating until their stomachs are too full and then eating dessert because Jongin swears there is an entire separate stomach for dessert, that’s why you can always fit it in no matter how full you are. They play some of the booth games which Kyungsoo turns out to be terrible at except for the shooting game where he wins almost immediately and chooses a small turtle plushy as a prize. Jongin spends the majority of the evening then trying to get Kyungsoo to give it to him. The elder is unyielding, this is his turtle and he’s already named it Trevor, he can’t give it away now. As the night draws on they find themselves inside one of the light installations which is effectively a large tent with moving pieces of artwork made entirely of lights. It’s romantic in here and Kyungsoo finds his hands wandering to Jongin’s hips on many occasions, sometimes slipping a little lower in the very dark areas and squeezing just enough to make the younger jump. It’s nearing midnight when they find themselves leaning against Kyungsoo’s car, facing one another and smiling like idiots.

“So, as far as first dates go how was it for you?” Jongin whispers his question as the night is still and calm in the carpark and they are close enough that their noses can touch.

“It’s the best first date I’ve ever had and I’m not just being cheesy, it’s true.” Kyungsoo gives a genuine smile as his hands squeeze Jongin’s sides before resting there lightly again. “How was it for you?” He raises a suggestive eyebrow at the innuendo of sorts.

“I’ve had better.” Jongin is laughing, he can’t keep a straight face if he tries.

“I guess I’ll just be going then.” The elder retorts, pushing the younger away ready to enter the car.

“Hmm, not so fast.” Jongin pulls him back in, this time he sits on the hood of the car, legs spread wide for Kyungsoo to slot between them. “I was joking. This has been the best first date ever. It’s your turn to take me out next, good look topping that.” He’s smirking as he pulls the elder in for a kiss and he likes that he has to stretch his neck up for a change now that he is sitting down and is the shorter of the two for once. Kyungsoo chooses the moment their lips lock to push forward until Jongin is lying flat on his back as the kiss deepens, hands in the elder’s hair and fingertips dancing at his nape. The tanned male is the first to break the kiss.

“Back.” He pants out and Kyungsoo’s brows furrow in confusion. “Really uncomfortable, my back hurts.” Jongin lets out a breathless laugh as he pushes Kyungsoo away so he is sitting upright once more.

“Oh sorry.”

“It’s okay, how about one more for the road?” Jongin’s hands are eager as they wrap around the elder, caging him securely.

It wasn’t one, they ended up making out for a while before they decided they needed to head home.

This time Jongin was willingly accompanying Kyungsoo home and he wasn’t pouting in the back seat.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So that’s the end guys! This really ran away from me. I set out to write a oneshot style piece maybe 3-5k long and well. It ended up 12k. Also, fun fact: I wrote this all in one day. I hope my dear misskaisoo enjoyed this and it was somewhat what you requested. I’m sorry if it wasn’t, this kind of wrote itself and took itself on some kind of elaborate journey from where I originally intended it to go.  
Anyway if you liked this please leave a comment I would really love that, it took so much time and effort to write, I hope you guys can leave me some feedback.  
Until next time!  
Xx L xX


End file.
